Human
by SheenaRogers
Summary: [Post-CW] En su breve existencia, en contadas ocasiones había actuado siguiendo sus propios impulsos. Las pocas veces que lo hacía, curiosamente, envolvían de alguna manera a Wanda. Solían pasar tiempo juntos en la torre de los Vengadores antes de todo aquel desastre, quizá porque ninguno de los dos tenía otro sitio adonde ir. One-shot.
_¡Hola a todos! Es mi primer fic relacionado con Marvel, qué nervios. He decidido empezar por el universo cinematográfico porque es bastante más sencillo, a lo mejor algún día me atrevo con los comics. De momento aquí está este one-shot de Wanda y Visión, ubicado post-CW (por lo que obviamente deberéis haber visto la película para leerlo). ¡Espero que os guste!_

 **N/A:** contiene spoilers de Capitán América: Civil War.

 **Disclaimer:** Capitán América: Civil War y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios y Disney. Esta historia fue escrita sin ánimo de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener.

* * *

Visión descruzó la pierna que mantenía apoyada sobre la contraria, solo para volver a cruzar ésta sobre la anterior, cambiando de posición. Tironeó del cuello de su camisa por quinta vez en menos de cinco minutos, como si le incomodase la sensación de la tela rozándole la piel. Por supuesto esto era absurdo, ya que su tejido cutáneo era sintético y, por tanto, era imposible que le molestara el cuello de la camisa. De hecho, ni siquiera necesitaba llevar ropa, dado que su apariencia simulaba las prendas que no le hacían falta. Aunque recientemente se había acostumbrado a vestirse como los humanos, quizá por afinidad a los compañeros con los que compartía espacio en la torre de los Vengadores. En ese mismo momento estaba dándose cuenta de que todos sus movimientos y reacciones eran muy humanos y eso era algo que no podía dejar de notar. No creía que fuera capaz de ponerse nervioso, o al menos era lo más parecido con lo que identificaba su estado actual.

Haciendo gala de unos modales tempranamente adquiridos, utilizó las escaleras para bajar un piso hasta la cocina común, en la que en ese momento solo se encontraba Tony Stark. No era raro verle por allí. Desde los eventos sucedidos en lo que la prensa ya había comenzado a llamar "guerra civil" entre los Vengadores y otros superhéroes pasaba cada vez más tiempo allí, trabajando, aunque nadie sabía en qué. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, puesto que parte de él seguía siendo JARVIS, su fiel mayordomo interactivo, Visión sospechaba que las cosas con la señorita Potts no se habían arreglado todavía y por eso se encerraba en su trabajo, en sus ideas. La traición de Rogers también tenía que ver, por descontado. Estaba seguro de que, en su fuero interno, lo que reconcomía a Tony Stark era la inseguridad de no saber si había tomado la mejor decisión. Aquella sería una de las poquísimas veces que lo viera dudar de sus acciones, aunque eso podía significar también que había crecido como persona.

Stark le dirigió una mirada de soslayo desde el fregadero, donde depositaba un cuenco vacío de cereales. Murmuró un quedo saludo y fue a sentarse en la mesa de la cocina. No sabía qué esperaba encontrar ahí, teniendo en cuenta que no necesitaba comer ni beber. Tal vez compañía, y se dio cuenta entonces de que se había dirigido allí automáticamente porque era el lugar más probable en el que encontraría a alguien. Y de que era hora de tener otra vez esa conversación.

\- Señor Stark…

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has vuelto a darle una paliza a Rhodey en el Super Mario Kart y te ha echado de la sala de estar?

\- No. En realidad ya he completado todos los circuitos en dificultad máxima, obtenido todos los logros y llegado a la puntuación más alta que permite el juego – dijo en tono neutro, como casi siempre, simplemente dando una información, sin tener ni idea de que eso en boca de cualquier otro resultaría presuntuoso.

\- Por eso nadie quiere jugar contra ti – suspiró el inventor, que había sufrido también más de una y dos derrotas contra el androide.

\- No se trata de los entretenimientos interactivos – negó lo evidente – En realidad, me preguntaba si…

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Visión – interrumpió Stark, sabiendo lo que quería decirle – No puedes. No estás autorizado. Ni siquiera yo puedo acceder sin un permiso especial de Ross.

\- Lo entiendo perfectamente. Sin embargo…

\- ¡No es no! – nuevamente impidió que el vengador siguiera hablando. Unos diez segundos más tarde comprendió que se había excedido en el tono y las formas. El estrés claramente le estaba pasando factura – Lo siento – hizo una pausa – Mira, más que nadie tú entiendes que todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido por una buena razón. Fuiste el primero en ponerlo en palabras: si no hay equilibro, sobreviene el desastre, la catástrofe. Lo hemos comprobado de sobra – en este punto volvió a quedarse callado y Visión supo que pensaba en Rhodes y en el accidente que había sufrido – Si ahora nos echamos atrás, si no hacemos las cosas bien, no habrá servido para nada. Tenemos que ser los que den ejemplo.

El androide asintió por toda respuesta. Ya entraba dentro de sus parámetros que dijera eso, al igual que la primera vez que le había planteado la posibilidad de visitar a sus compañeros en la prisión submarina. Stark se había negado en redondo por segunda vez, pero él no podía dejar de sentir compasión por ellos. Tenían diferentes puntos de vista, sí; habían llegado incluso al conflicto. Pero ellos no eran criminales para estar encerrados en una cárcel. Esa medida en particular le parecía excesiva; sabía que a Stark también, pero no podía contradecir a Ross ahora que intentaba cambiar las cosas y convertirse en un modelo a seguir. Como había dicho, tenían que dar ejemplo. Stark, Iron Man, era la cara visible de los que abogaban por los acuerdos, por la diplomacia. No podía hacer nada que ensuciase esa imagen. Pero eso no se aplicaba a él. Deseaba verlos y hablar con ellos, ahora que las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Además, había algo que tenía que decirle a una persona.

Con una escueta despedida, se levantó de su asiento para abandonar la estancia, dejando allí a un pensativo y preocupado Tony Stark. Había dejado muy clara su respuesta pero no podía dejar de sentirse intranquilo. Era consciente de que si Visión realmente quería entrar en la prisión, él no podía impedírselo. Nadie podía.

(ooo)

Deshacerse de los guardias sin que sufrieran daño alguno fue terriblemente sencillo, como lo fue también colarse en la cárcel y encontrar la zona donde estaban presos sus, hasta hacía poco, compañeros de equipo. Como era evidente se sorprendieron de verlo, aunque no todo lo que esperaba. Dedujo que teniendo en cuenta sus poderes y habilidades no les parecía extraño que hubiera logrado llegar hasta allí. Y aunque había ido en busca de uno de ellos en concreto, reconoció que no estaba preparado para la mirada que le dirigió en ese momento.

Atravesó con facilidad el cristal blindado de la celda de Wanda Maximoff para materializarse en el interior, a su lado. Le sobrevino una oleada de lástima al ver la camisa de fuerza que llevaba puesta para evitar que pudiera utilizar sus poderes. Estaba sentada en el suelo, encogida en un rincón, como aletargada, pero con los ojos muy despiertos, vivaces.

\- Visión ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Te ha pedido Tony que vengas? – fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza; era tan cobarde como para no atreverse a acudir él mismo, no después de la primera vez.

\- El señor Stark no tiene nada que ver – aseguró – De hecho estaba al tanto de mis intenciones pero trató de impedirlo. No, he venido por… voluntad propia.

Se le hizo raro hasta decirlo. En su breve existencia, en contadas ocasiones había actuado siguiendo sus propios impulsos. Las pocas veces que lo hacía, curiosamente, envolvían de alguna manera a Wanda. Solían pasar tiempo juntos en la torre de los Vengadores antes de todo aquel desastre, quizá porque ninguno de los dos tenía otro sitio adonde ir. Los demás tenían sus amigos, familias, trabajos o distintas vidas. Pero para ellos, toda su vida estaba en esa torre. El propio Visión incluso había nacido en ella.

\- ¿Has desobedecido una orden de Stark? – la mujer no daba crédito – No creía que eso fuera posible.

\- Yo tampoco – admitió; las verdades le salían con mucha facilidad cuando estaba con ella.

Wanda se revolvió un poco, tratando de adoptar una posición más erguida. Visión observó sus esfuerzos con una mirada compasiva. Tuvo la necesidad de disculparse.

\- Lo siento, no puedo… - si por él fuera, la liberaría de sus ataduras. Pero bastante había hecho colándose en el sitio ilegalmente.

\- Ya – aun así, internamente agradeció la intención mientras se sentaba lo más cómodamente que podía – Si no vienes a liberarnos ¿a qué has venido?

\- Necesito hablarte de algo.

\- Oye, ya te dije que siento lo que pasó – volvió a repetirlo por si la primera vez no había quedado claro – No quería hacerte daño. Sé que no solo seguías órdenes, que te preocupabas por mí. Pero no podía seguir viviendo con el miedo a mí misma y el de los demás. Clint me abrió los ojos. Hice algo horrible, cometí un terrible error, me equivoqué y fue culpa mía. Lo asumo. Pero no quiero vivir con miedo nunca más.

\- Lo que pasó en Lagos – empezó, asombrado de que la cárcel no hubiera minado su determinación – Lo hiciste para salvarle la vida a Rogers y sin embargo eres responsable. Quién sabe si se podría haber evitado, no puedo ver tan lejos. Pero está esto… los remordimientos – pareció que ella no entendía dónde quería llegar a parar, por lo que continuó hablando – En la pelea en el aeropuerto, herí a Rhodes. Indirectamente, lo sé. Mi objetivo era Wilson. Lo calculé todo y aun así fallé. Nadie me ha culpado, ni él ni Stark; no como hicieron contigo. Pero igualmente tengo estos… sentimientos – casi le costaba trabajo pronunciar la palabra – No sé si es culpa, arrepentimiento o si tiene algún nombre que desconozco. Es algo… muy humano, demasiado humano para mí. Cuando pienso en ello, pierdo el control sobre mis emociones. Y creo que eso me asusta. No estoy acostumbrado a experimentar el miedo. Solo conozco a una persona que haya pasado por lo mismo. Por eso quería verte.

Wanda permaneció en silencio un minuto entero tras su discurso, como si lo estuviera asimilando. No la apremió para que hablase; con su mera presencia ya parecía encontrar una respuesta a una cuestión que hasta entonces se le antojaba imposible de resolver.

\- Quieres decir que has venido hasta aquí solo para decirme que entiendes cómo me siento – efectivamente, era una reacción muy humana – Eso es… - suspiró – Todos nos estamos haciendo mucho daño con esta contienda, o guerra, o lo que sea. Ya nos hemos culpado bastante los unos a los otros, no puedes hacerlo tú también. Sé que no apruebas sus acciones, pero esto me lo dijo el capitán: estas cosas pasarán a veces, por lo que hacemos. Si no podemos asumirlas, tratar de corregirnos y continuar adelante entonces no podremos seguir haciéndolo. Todos cometemos fallos, es lo que nos hace humanos. A ti también.

\- Yo no soy humano, no soy como vosotros. Fui creado para ser perfecto, confiaron en mí para custodiar la gema de la mente. No puedo cometer errores. Por eso…

\- No. Eres más humano de lo que piensas, o puede que por fin seas tú el que esté empezando a controlar el poder que posees y no al revés. Por lo que has aprendido de todo esto. Por las experiencias que tenemos, que también forman parte de nosotros.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? – preguntó, no muy convencido con sus palabras.

\- Porque alguien que no fuera humano no me habría pedido perdón. No habría intentado que me sintiera mejor después de lo de Lagos, aunque cocines horrible – la mención de aquello les provocó un amago de sonrisa a ambos – Y sobre todo, no habría creído en mí y querido que los demás vean a esa persona que crees que soy.

Visión se aseguró de guardar muy bien sus palabras en la mente para reflexionar sobre ellas más adelante, cosa que haría largo y tendido en repetidas ocasiones. Por el momento, estaba ocupado asombrándose de que alguien que le había parecido que estaba rota por dentro y era frágil en realidad tuviera tanta fortaleza. Estaba claro que todavía le quedaba mucho por descubrir de Wanda Maximoff. Y este pensamiento le hizo recordar la situación actual. Quién sabe si volverían de nuevo a esos días tranquilos en la torre de los Vengadores. De nuevo, su visión no llegaba tan lejos.

\- No queda mucho tiempo, los guardias despertarán en breve – le informó, haciendo ademán de levantarse del suelo, donde había permanecido sentado junto a ella durante toda la conversación.

\- Espera – lo detuvo Wanda – Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo ¿verdad?

\- No demasiado.

\- No importa. Quédate así.

E impidiendo que se levantase, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

* * *

 _Fangirleé yo sola mientras escribía esto. Reconozco que Scarlet Witch nunca ha sido de mis favoritos de Marvel y Visión, ni fu ni fa. Pero estoy totalmente enamorada del personaje que interpreta la señorita Olsen. Y adoro las escenas que los guionistas de CW tuvieron a bien regalarnos de ellos dos porque hacen una pareja muy tierna y bonita. Espero que podamos ver más de este ship en futuras películas._

 _Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Comentarios y críticas (constructivas) son muy apreciados en un review. ¡Hasta la próxima! :)_


End file.
